Is it true ?
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: "Hey Kenma," Hinata started, "Is is true you're dating Fukurodani's setter ?"


_Notes : it's been years since I last wrote anything so I apologize if it's really shitty. The title is shit because I'm not creative about titles. This is bokuakakuroken and it's my first time writing any of them. Oh and English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Is it true ?**_

 _ **.**_

"Kenma ! Hey ! Kenma !"

Hearing his name, Kenma looked up from his phone where he was playing a game. Right in front of him was Hinata who had tried to gain his attention. Kenma looked at him interrogatively before looking down at his game to see he had lost because of the distraction.

He then looked up at Hinata from behind his bangs and asked "What's the matter, Shouyou ?"

"You won't believe what I heard earlier today !" he exclaimed loudly which caused his friend to try to make himself even smaller.

Shouyou didn't even wait for an answer he knew wasn't likely to come and kept talking. "I know you don't care about rumors usually ! But here listen. It's about you."

This comment made Kenma cringed. He hated be in the spotlight, and even being noticed and standing out. So the fact he heard there was a rumor about him was likely to make him uncomfortable. Obviously, Hinata knew him enough to know that and probably thought it was a better idea to tell him directly over having him find out by himself and freak out. Moreover wasn't it what friends do ? Help each other out and try to reduce the potential causes of stress when they can ?

Kenma faintly sighed and softly prompted "Is it that bad ?"

Hinata quickly shook his head and made a lot of hand gestures to reassure him. "No no ! Nothing bad ! It's just about your relationship !"

At that Kenma raised an eyebrow. He didn't really get what his friend's point was so he waited for more explanations.

Hinata started explaining himself loudly and energetically "Okay, I'm also really curious ! There's a rumor that you're dating Fukurodani's setter. And I just thought that you trusted me enough to tell me." His voice sounded a bit dejected in the end. Also a bit hurt. Kenma paused to assimilate what Shouyou just said. Then he searched how to comfort his friend and tell him it wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was just that there was never a moment when the topic had come in one of their conversations.

"And yeah, so I'd like to hear the truth from you Kenma ! Are you dating Akaashi-san ?"

The setter just nodded and mumbled a weak "yeah" before he got up, apologized to his friend for leaving like that and went outside.

Hinata watched him go wondering if he had offended him or overstepped his boundaries and if he should go apologize now or wait a few minutes/hours. Suddenly, Lev appeared next to him.

"So ? Do you have Kenma-san's answer ?" Lev asked, curious.

Shouyou nodded. "Yeah, he said he's dating Akaashi-san."

Lev looked at him funnily before blurting out "Really ? I always thought he was dating Kuroo-san !"

Behind him, Yamamoto just nodded before effectuating a strategic retreat when he saw Yaku arriving looking angry. He didn't want to be the target of Yaku's anger, whether it was for slacking off during training or for gossiping on their teammates. Lev, ignoring the menace that was making his way towards him, just thought that the best thing to do was ask his captain who was currently talking to Bokuto a bunch of meters away from them. So naturally, he thought the best way to ask was by shouting.

"Kuroo-san ! Do you know who Kenma-san is dating ?"

Yaku then started to lecture him on how his shouting was disturbing everyone and that he should think before acting. He added that this was a private conversation that had no place during practice. And he kept ranting, but people turned to Kuroo waiting for his answer. That didn't help to calm Yaku's growing annoyance towards all these disrespectful underclassmen.

Kuroo's smirk just grew a bit more. "Oh ? You're interested in Kenma's love life ?" Beside him Bokuto also smirked which worried everyone present.

"Is he dating you Kuroo-san ?"

"Yeah," Kuroo's Cheshire cat smile grew a bit more.

Hinata then interrupted gesturing wildly and jumping a bit in his confusion. "But he just told me he was dating Akaashi-san !"

"Yep," Kuroo replied mischievously and popping the 'p'.

The people listening stared at the captain in confusion waiting for him to explain himself. However, Kuroo, being who he is, decided to not answer any of their silent questions. They turned to Bokuto, who was Kuroo's best friend and a close friend of Akaashi, so they naturally thought he would answer. But he didn't either and just exchanged a look with Kuroo.

"But, Bokuto-san aren't you dating Akaashi-san ?"

At this remark, Bokuto nodded smugly and then both him and Kuroo proceeded to laugh at their teammates' expressions. Indeed they all seemed confused or even chocked.

When they both managed to calm down, they looked around the gymnasium. "Wait, where is Kenma ?" Kuroo asked a bit worried, his smile going down.

Hinata spoke up "He said he was going outside." Then he paused and asked mostly to himself "But how does it work ?"

Both Bokuto and Kuroo glanced worriedly at each other at that. "Wait, isn't Akaashi outside too ?" Bokuto just nodded, his face paling.

"Bro, we're dead," Kuroo announced flatly.

"Bro, can we still get Kenma to save us ?" Bokuto asked worriedly.

"You beat him at his game last time. It's probably going to be his vengeance."

"That was a month ago !"

"We can try to hide."

"Or we can go beg for forgiveness."

"You destroyed Akaashi's kitchen last week. Dude, we're dead."

They both fell into each other arms and claimed how much they loved each other. All of that under the incredulous stares of everyone. They also started weeping on how short their lives had been and on how they had so much more to do.

After a few minutes, people started to get back to their practices, after all, they were amusing but their antics got boring after some time. Bokuto and Kuroo let each other go, and noticing that people left, they decided to go out.

"Is Kenma alright ?" Bokuto asked on their way out.

"Probably, Akaashi knows how to calm him down," Kuroo shrugged.

They walked a few minutes in silence, looking for both setters who were probably in the same isolated spot they usually took when they had enough of social interaction or needed to be alone for a while before coming back.

When they arrived, they saw Akaashi and Kenma sitting side by side under a tree in the grass. Akaashi had his eyes closed and Kenma was playing on his phone, relaxing. Both of them exchanged an amused glance before they settled next to them. Keiji opened an eye before closing it and sighing.

"What did you do this time ?"

Hearing Keiji talk, Kenma raised his head and stared at them. Kuroo grinned and ruffled his hair while Bokuto had his kicked puppy face on.

"Well you see..." Kuroo started unsure how to explain it without receiving the anger of the setters. Akaashi would get even if he thought they deserved it and if he disapproved of their methods. Which was usually the case. Kenma would give them the silence treatment and plan his vengeance if he thought it was needed. Fortunately for all of them, most of the time Kenma didn't have to energy or will to put his plan in action. That wasn't the case for Akaashi.

"We kinda outed all of us in front of everyone," Bokuto blurted quickly before shrinking on himself because of the cold stare he received from Akaashi.

Akaashi was about to retort when he hand took his. He turned, surprised, to Kenma who was calming him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the other shake his head.

"It would have happened one way or another anyway." He explained. "Moreover I said to Shouyou I was dating you, and the team knew I'm dating Kuro." He shrugged.

Akaashi reflected on this before nodding. Kenma was right after all. Nevertheless, he didn't like how it was done without his consent. A frown was getting more present on his face.

Seeing this, Kenma stood up and placed himself on Akaashi's lap before turning to him and telling him to stop frowning. He relaxed his face and nodded slightly, embracing Kenma lightly, knowing he didn't like tight hugs that much.

Seeing that they didn't risk anything, Kuroo just went to hug both of them tightly and Bokuto jumped on the three of them, making them fall to the ground. Fortunately, they were sitting so they didn't fall too far and didn't hurt themselves.

That's how they ended up with Kenma between Kuroo and Akaashi and with Bokuto half on top of them all.

"Bokuto-san, you're heavy," Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto got up, smiling sheepishly. They all raised themselves from the ground before settling. They didn't want to go back just yet, so they decided to take time to themselves when they were not bothered by anyone.

Akaashi place himself back against the tree. Kenma sat beween his legs. Bokuto lay down on the group, his head on Kenma's lap. And Kuroo put an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and let his head rest against the trunk of the tree.

After a few moments of silence, Bokuto and Kenma fell asleep. Bokuto's head was still on Kenma's lap and Kenma's head rested against Akaashi's chest. Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a smile at seeing them so relaxed. With one glance, they decided to stay right here until they woke up.

* * *

An hour later, Hinata went out to search for Kenma and to apologize to him. When he finally saw him, he opened his mouth to call him but then he saw that Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi were all present. He was going to speak when he saw Kuroo open his eyes and gesture him to not make a sound because the three others were all asleep.

Hinata finally registered what he saw. Kenma and Bokuto were in the same position as before (Bokuto's arms circling his waist and Akaashi's arm holding him so he didn't fall) and Akaashi's head was on Kuroo's shoulder. Hinata then just nodded and walked away letting them rest. It wasn't like anything was done during practice today and they could all afford one free day.

"So that's how they make it work," he mumbled to himself before going back inside the gymnasium.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Well now I want to write more bokuakakuroken... But hey at least this isn't angst ! Even if it's really not that great..._


End file.
